Séance Douce
by kimmy ranaomi
Summary: Pertemuan yang tak sengaja ditengah café yang akan tutup membuat keduanya terikat dengan takdir yang mengikat keduanya. Pertemuan pertama dilanjut dengan pertemuan yang lain-lainnya. SasuSaku. RnR
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__Hiii. New fic, mohon bimbingannya ya minna-san! ^^_

_**Summary: **_Pertemuan yang tak sengaja ditengah café yang akan tutup membuat keduanya terikat dengan takdir yang mengikat keduanya. Pertemuan pertama ditampah dengan pertemuan yang lain-lainnya. SasuSaku.

_**Warning: **__AU. Out of Character and sorry for some annoying words yeah._

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto __ Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

_**Séance Douce**_

_By KimmyR_

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

Ini adalah hari pertama musim dingin, tetesan salju sudah terlihat membasahi tanah Konoha. Haruno Sakura berjalan dengan langkah-langkah kecil, tubuh mungilnya bergetar karena kedinginan dengan tangan kurusnya memeluk tubuhnya mencoba mencari kehangatan barang sedikit saja. Gadis manis itu bekerja di sebuah café dekat dengan flat tempatnya tinggal bersama dengan sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino.

Kaki berbungkus kaos kaki longgar bergambar beruang sampai batas betis itu terus melangkah sampai tepat di sebuah café kecil tempatnya bekerja. Sakura sama sekali tidak mendapat libur walaupun hari Natal akan tiba, ia tak memperdulikannya sama sekali toh ia hidup di Konoha ini hanya sebatang kara saja tak ada sanak keluarga, mengingat ia hanyalah anak panti asuhan yang ditemukan oleh suster kepala di salju pertama 20 tahun yang lalu. Beruntung ia bertemu dengan sahabat seperti Hinata yang benar-benar menerima dirinya apa adanya.

'Cling'

Bell café berdering riang saat pintu berbahan kayu mahoni itu terbuka oleh gadis bersurai merah muda. Wajah putih bersihnya memerah karena kedinginan, rambut panjangnya ia cepol tinggi dengan anak rambut yang menjuntai telinga.

"Hai, Minato Ji-san." sapanya ketika tubuh mungilnya sudah sepenuhnya memasuki café.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. Kau datang pagi sekali!" seru pria dewasa yang masih terlihat tampan diusianya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat.

Sakura terkekeh geli, "tentu saja. Aku merasa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sibuk dengan banyak pelanggan yang datang." sahutnya jenaka seraya tertawa renyah.

"Kuharap itu benar. Hahaha. Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh bersiap untuk bekerja."

"Arigato, Ji-san." ujar Sakura mengedipkan matanya lucu dibalas tawa khas Minato Ji-san. Kaki jenjang Sakura kembali melangkah menuju locker tempat para pekerja café untuk berganti pakaian dengan baju khusus yang digunakan ketika sedang bekerja.

Sakura sudah bekerja di café terhitung sudah 3 tahun lamanya, ketika ia berumur 17 tahun dan memutuskan meninggalkan panti asuhan yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya, mencoba untuk mengadu nasib di Kota. Namun sepertinya nasibnya sedang baik karena waktu itu ia bertemu dengan Minato Ji-san pemilik café dan menawarkan pekerjaan yang tentu saja di terima dengan senang hati oleh gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Dan rasa bersyukurnya semakin bertambah ketika ia disambut dengan begitu baik oleh para pegawai yang lainnya. Sakura sudah dianggap seperti anggota keluarga oleh mereka. Monato Ji-san adalah paman yang baik hati padanya, karena paman baik hati itu Sakura mendapatkan pekerjaan ini dan bertemu dengan teman-teman baru di café. Oh tak lupa juga, anak semata wayang Minato Ji-san adalah sahabat dekat Sakura. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki, pria yang berambut sama seperti Ayahnya itu teman semasa sekolah menengah pertama Sakura. Mereka akrab, sampai kemudian Naruto mengenal teman Hinata yang notabene-nya adalah teman se-flat Sakura dan jatuh cinta pada gadis bermata indigo tersebut. Hingga sekarang mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang manis.

"Waoh Sakura-san. Aku pikir kau akan datang terlambat mengingat kau itu seperti sleeping beauty yang susah sekali bangun tidur kecuali mendapai ciuman dari pangeran."

Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan teman kerjanya, hah salahnya juga sih kenapa mempunyai kegemaran tidur yang tak kenal waktu.

"Nee Ayame, kupikir hari ini adalah hari yang sempurna oke? Hari yang akan sibuk dengan sejuta pelanggan yang datang ke café ini hahaha. Omong-omong, kemana Ino?" tanya Sakura pada teman kerjanya yang bernama Ayame.

"Haishh, seperti tidak tahu Ino-san saja. Dia pasti telat datang." Sahut Ayame sambil memutar bola matanya yang di balas tawa renyah Sakura.

"Oke-oke, lets start the work Ayame-chan!" Sakura menepuk kedua telapak tangannya sambil berseru riang.

Semua pekerja café terlihat sudah memulai pekerjaan mereka dengan membersihkan lantai, meja dan kaca café sebelum para pembeli berdatangan. Ternyata itu benar, apa yang Sakura perkirakan bahwa hari ini kan menjadi hari yang sibuk, terlihat beberapa pembeli yang memasuki café walau hari masih belum terlalu siang. Karena ini musim dingin, para pembeli banyak yang memesan sesuatu yang hangat seperti kopi atau susu hangat.

Sakura selalu memberikan senyuman manis pada para pembeli yang datang, wajah cantiknya selalu menyapa ramah para pembeli yang sudah mampir. Tubuh mungil yang berbalut seragam café itu tersembunyi dibalik konter kasir. Sakura diberi kepercayaan oleh Minato Ji-san untuk menjadi kasir cafe.

"Kau benar, Sakura. Ini adalah hari yang sibuk, ne?" Minato Ji-san bertanya dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Yup Ji-san. Banyak orang datang ke café!" seru Sakura riang. Melihat senyum ceria gadis bersurai merah muda itu membuat Minato merasa tak enak juga karena memperkerjakannya walau ini sudah masuk kedalam libut Natal.

"Oh, Sakura maafkan aku tidak memberimu hari libur, sayang." Ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Ji-san! Aku kan tak ada hal penting yang ku kerjakan kalau kau memberiku libur!" kata Sakura seraya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih bersihnya.

"Kami-sama, kau gadis yang sangat baik dan kuat Sakura." Sakura hanya tersenyum saja.

"Tahun ini kau berumur berapa?" tanya Minato Ji-san lagi.

"Aku 20 tahun nanti dibulan Maret Ji-san!"

"Oh, kau lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Naruto. Kau seharusnya sudah mencari seorang kekasih, Sakura." Minato Ji-san menatap jahil Sakura.

"Huh?"

"Kekasih Sakura. Kau sudah memasuki umur yang sudah pantas memiliki seorang kekasih." Katanya lagi.

"Oh," Sakura tertegun sejenak. Minato Ji-san benar, Sakura belum pernah memiliki seorang kekasih sepanjang ia hidup. Ia masih ragu untuk hubungan yang seperti itu. Ia belum pernah pergi untuk berkencan kendati banyak pria yang ingin mengajaknya berkencan dan berakhir dengan penolakan dari Sakura. Gadis manis itu takut, ia masih belum bisa mempercayai seorang pria untuk diajak kedalam hubungan yang seperti itu.

* * *

"Sakura-chaaan?"

"Huh?"

Sakura mengedipkan bola mata emeraldnya beberapa kali saat ia menyadari kalau Naruto sedang memanggilnya dengan bola mata safirnya yang berkilat-kilat sebal karena sudah di abaikan.

"Kenapa sih Sakura-chan dari tadi aku memanggilmu juga selalu di abaikan saja." Keluhnya pula.

"Hish, gomen Naruto, tadi aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Memikirkan apa sih?"

"Rahasia Naruto. Ingin tahu saja!"

Naruto manyun, "peliit! Oy Sakura-chan, ngomong-ngomong Hinata-chan kemana ya?"

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya tak tahu, "di flat mungkin?"

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu boleh aku ke flatmu ya Sakura-chan? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata-chan."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, setuju.

"Jangan sampai berbuat yang tidak-tidak Naruto. Awas saja ya!"

* * *

Setelah sosok Naruto menghilang di pintu exit café, Sakura kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Jari-jari mungilnya yang terampil tengah membersihkan sisa bekas busa yang menempel di konter. Memang benar, sekarang adalah waktu café untuk tutup dan hanya tinggal Sakura saja yang berada disana. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengecek semua lampu yang akan ia nyalakan agar suasana café tak terlalu gelap. Pemutar music yang biasanya mengalun di café-pun tak lupa ia matikan.

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar bell café berbunyi dan seorang pria memasuki café dengan stelan jas yang membungkus tubuh atletisnya. Rambut raven pria itu sedikit menutupi matanya, wajah rupawannya memandang datar Sakura.

"Gomen. Sekarang café sudah tutup." Kata Sakura tersenyum ramah pada pria tampan itu.

"Hn. Boleh aku mampir sebentar? Aku hanya ingin secangkir kopi. Aku bisa membayarmu dua kali lipat." Pria itu kembali menatap mata hijau Sakura. Dari tatapan datarnya, Sakura tahu kalau pria itu ingin sekali menikmati secangkir kopi di café.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh duduk di tempat yang kau ingin." Sakura mempersilahkan pria tampan itu seraya menyalakan lagi lampu diruangan.

"Kopi jenis apa yang kau inginkan, tuan?"

"Hot black cofe dengan sedikit gula."

Sakura tersenyum lagi, "Oke, aku akan segera kembali dengan pesananmu."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur café dan membuat pesanan pria itu.

"Pesananmu datang!" Sakura meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam diatas meja dengan pria itu yang mengawasinya.

"Hn. Terimakasih."

"Ne!" Sakura mengangguk lucu sampai rambut merah muda panjangnya yang tak dikuncir bergoyang-goyang pelan.

"Hn. Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Pria tampan yang bernama Sasuke itu memperkenalkan diri dengan raut datar yang masih mengiasi wajah tampannya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal Sasuke-san."

Sasuke menaikan alisnya, "Namamu cocok dengan warna rambutmu."

Tawa renyah Sakura-pun menggema. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "kalau itu aku sendiri tak tahu harus menjawabnya apa," kekehnya lagi sambil mengambil bangku terdekat dan duduk manis tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke-san aku harap kau cepat menghabiskan kopi-mu. Ini sudah malam dan aku ingin pulang ke flat-ku." Kata Sakura sambil menompang wajah mungilnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Hn." Sasuke menyesap lagi kopi hitamnya. Mau tidak mau mata bermutiara bak onyx hitam itu bersirobok dengan emerald di depannya. Sasuke menilai dalam hati tentang gadis bersurai merah muda ini. aura yang dikeluarkan gadis itu terlalu ceria dan terlihat menyenangkan. Lihat saja bola mata hijaunya yang masih berbinar lucu kendati wajah cantik itu sedikit menampakkan gurat lelah.

"Dimana kau tinggal?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Demi memastikan pendengarannya ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang di balas dengusan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Aku tinggal di flat kecil bersama temanku."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa kau seorang pengusaha? Kau memakai jas yang terlihat mahal." Ucapan polos Sakura membuat Sasuke melengkungkan senyum tipis.

"Aku pelukis dan model,"

Decakan kagum mengalun dari bibir pink milik Sakura. Pantas saja bukan? Kalau dilihat dari postur tubuh dan wajah rupawan yang dimiliki Sasuke, Sakura yakin bahwa pria itu tak berbohong.

"Aku menikmati melukis sebenarnya dibanding menjadi model." Aku Sasuke meminum kopi yang sudah tak mengepulkan uapnya lagi.

"Demo Sasuke-san model itu kan keren! Waktu kecil aku bercita-cita ingin menjadi model loh." Desah Sakura memikirkan cita-citanya yang sudah terkubur dalam.

"Hn. Kau bisa mengikuti audition dibeberapa agensi model kalau begitu. Kalau dilihat dari wajahmu, aku yakin kau bisa menjadi model walau tinggi badanmu terbilang mungil."

Sakura merasakan panas dipipinya. Apa pria didepannya itu secara tidak langsung memuji dirinya dengan berkomentar seperti itu?

"Atau kau bisa menjadi modelku."

Bola mata hijau itu terbelalak kaget.

"Hn. I would love to paint a beautiful and unique person like you."

Kalau warna tomat dibandingkan dengan warna pipi Sakura saat ini mungkin keadaannya tak jauh beda.

"Ini kartu namaku, jika kau berminat." Sasuke menyerahkan selembar kartu nama berwarna silver itu pada Sakura. Mata besar Sakura melihatnya dengan hati-hati

'Uchiha gallery'

-Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *

words for story only: 1.639

A.N: Gomen pendek saja untuk chapter satu, karena baru first meetingnya SasuSaku. Next chapter lebih panjang lagi but please do review ^^ 10 review saja aku dapet, aku berusaha update cepat ditengah2 kesibukan kuliah XD

arigato, xoxo

KimmyR

.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Hii, arigato reviewnya yaa minna-san. Here is chapter two! Ohya, dichapter satu kemarin ada typo tentang temen se-flatnya Sakura itu Hinata ya minna, bukan Ino hehe sorry._

_**Summary: **__Pertemuan yang tak sengaja ditengah café yang akan tutup membuat keduanya terikat dengan takdir yang mengikat keduanya. Pertemuan pertama dilanjut dengan pertemuan yang lain-lainnya._

_**Waning: **__AU, Out of Character and sorry for some annoying words yeah._

_**Disclaimer: **__Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Séance Douce**_

_By KimmyR_

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju café tempatnya bekerja. Ia bekerja seperti biasanya, berdiri di belakang konter kasir. Tangan mungilnya melingkap majalah fashion seraya menunggu pembeli yang ingin membayar pesanan. Tangan kurus itu berhenti dipage an art section dengan sebuah artikel yang tertulis disana.

'_Sasuke Uchiha, pria muda yang tampan serta pelukis dan model yang bertalenta. Sasuke-san lahir di Tokyo, pria tampan ini sangat menyukai profesinya sebagai seorang pelukis dan model. Kecintaannya terhadap dunia lukis sudah tak bisa diragukan lagi. Sudah dari kecil pria tampan ini sudah gemar melukis. Diumurnya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun ia sudah dijuluki sebagai __**the most eligible bachelor**__.__Dengan wajah rupawan dan an artist di usianya yang masih terbilang muda. Tak lupa juga Sasuke Uchiha ialah seorang jenius, diusia yang masih belia yakni 22 tahun ia sudah mendapat gelar master degree di art university Tokyo'_

Sakura tersenyum membaca artikel di majalah itu, mata emeraldnya berpendar kedepan saat melihat pembeli tengah menyapanya.

"Hallo ba-san di meja nomer berapa?" Sakura tersenyum manis.

"15." Jawab wanita setengah baya itu merasa nyaman dengan tanggapan ramah Sakura.

"Baiklah, ini bill pesanannya," Sakura menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada sang pembeli . Wanita setengah baya dengan rambut panjang yang digelung itu melihat kertas yang diberikan Sakura dan membayar tagihan pesanannya.

"Arigato ba-san. Saya Haruno Sakura sangat senang melayani anda. Kami mengharapkan kedatangannya di lain waktu dan semoga hari Natalmu menyenangkan." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Aku akan datang kesini lagi. Terimasih atas pelayanan yang ramah ini."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan bibir yang masih tersenyum manis. Begitu sosok wanita paruh baya itu hilang di pintu exit café, Sakura kembali membalikkan page majalah yang tadi sempat ia baca.

'_Jadi, Sasuke-san makanan favoritmu apa?' tanya sang reporter_

'_Asalkan ada tomat didalamnya, aku akan menyukainya.'_

'_Wow sepertinya Sasuke-san ini tomat addict ya. Pertanyaan berikutnya, apa ada planning untuk menikah dalam jarak dekat ini? Seperti yang kami ketahui bahwa anda sudah 25 tahun sekarang, pasti anda mempunyai type ideal untuk dijadikan calon pendamping anda bukan?'_

'_Hn, aku tidak berniat untuk kejenjang pernikahan, tapi kau menyukai wanita yang bisa berdiri sendri dalam arti kuat diluar dan halus didalam.'_

'_Wow intensif sekali sepertinya ya. So, wanita-wanita yang ada diluar sana bersiaplah untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke-san yaa. Hahaha. Baiklah, untuk hari Natal nanti, apa planning Sasuke-san?'_

'_Hn, karena ada beberapa pekerjaan disini, aku merayakannya di Konoha, jauh dari keluargaku yang ada di Tokyo.'_

'_Begitu…baiklah. Semoga hati Natal Sasuke-san menyenangkan ya. Semoga kita berjumpa dilain waktu lagi Sasuke-san. Senang bisa mewawancari anda.'_

Dan interview-pun selesai. Sakura menutup majalah itu dengan desahan yang mengalun dari bibir mungilnya. Sosok Sasuke begitu sempurnakah dimata Jepang? Sepertinya sih begitu. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Disana ia bisa melihat beberapa pekerja lainnya yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Salah satunya adalah teman pirangnya yang cantik nan centil.

"Ino, Natal nanti kau akan merayakannya dimana?" Sakura bertanya pelan pada teman seperjuangannya yang masih sibuk membuat hot coffee latte dengan serbuk kayu manis yang manghiasi atasnya.

Gadis pirang itu menoleh kearah Sakura, "bersama keluargaku tentu saja. Kau sendiri?"

Sakura mendesah pasrah, rasanya ia iri dengan teman-temannya yang masih mempunyai keluarga. Tak seperti dirinya yang selalu hidup sendiri dan kesepian.

"Aku merayakan di café, ingat? Aku ada pekerjaan disini."

Ino menatap sedih Sakura, kalau ia diposisi Sakura sekarang rasanya Ino tak akan sanggup. Ino merasa bangga sekaligus kagum dengan Sakura karena diusia yang masih belia ini gadis merah muda itu sudah mendapat perjalanan hidup yang begitu pahit.

"Oh, forehead. Kuharap kau akan mendapat hari Natal yang menyenangkan dan tak merasa kesipian ne?"

Sakura terkekeh pelan, "kuharap juga begitu Ino. Omong-omong terimakasih ya Inopig hehe"

Setelah itu ia mendapat jitakan sayang dari sahabat pirangnya membuat gadis bermata emerald itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sambil menggerutu pelan, Sakura meninggalkan dapur setelah sebelumnya balas menjambak rambut pirang panjang Ino.

Sakura mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya di kursi kasir. Matanya menerawang kedepan, memikirkan nasib hidupnya yang selalu sendirian, untung saja ia memiliki Hinata yang hidup bersama di flat yang tak terlalu kecil yang sudah ditempati dirinya selama tiga tahun ini. Oh, ngomong-ngomong tentang Hinata, Sakura jadi sadar bahwa ia sama sekali belum tahu kabar tentang gadis itu semenjak kemarin malam, ditambah Hinata juga tak datang ke flat sama sekali. Sakura jadi khawatir, ia sebenarnya tahu mungking saja Hinata sedang bersama Naruto, tapi kalau sampai belum memastikannya sendiri ia jadi kurang puas juga. Dengan tergesa ia mencari-cari handphone di saku celanyanya dan segera menghubungi temannya itu.

"Hallo, Hinata?" sapa Sakura saat ia menyadari panggilannya diangkat oleh Hinata.

"_Ya, Sakura-chan?" _

Sakura bernapas lega, setidaknya Hinata mengangkat panggilannya dan itu artinya gadis bermata indigo itu tak kenapa-napa.

"_Sakura-chan ada apa?"_

"Semalam kau tak pulang, aku khawatir tahu? Kau bersama Naruto?"

"_Hm Sakura-chan, aku bersamanya. Maaf tak memberimu kabar. Pulang kuliah aku langsung ke flat kita ne?"_

Sakura memutar bola matanya, ternyata tebakannya benar. Hinata bersama Naruto semenjak semalam. Entah apa yang mereka berdua lakukan sehingga lupa mengabarinya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya. Aku pulang jam delapan malam ya Hinata."

"_Ne, sekali lagi maaf ya Sakura-chan. Sampai bertemu nanti, aku ke kelas dulu ya sepertinya dosen berikutnya sudah datang."_

Dan sambungan telepon-pun terputus. Sakura menghembuskan napas, rasa iri ternyata datang lagi dan sekarang ia merasa iri dengan Hinata yang masih melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang perguruan tinggi. Sungguh Sakura sebenarnya ingin sekali mengecap pendidikan di bangku universitas, tetapi keadaan ekonominya saja pas-pasan. Malang sekali. Sakura berpikir lagi, mungkin hidupnya akan terasa bahagia jika ia menjadi Hinata dengan keluarga yang lengkap, kaya dan berpendidikan.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya sekali lagi, andai saja ia menjadi model seperti apa yang dicita-citakan olehnya waktu kecil mungkin hidupnya tak akan sesusah ini. dan hal ini mengingatkannya pada Sasuke sang pelukis dan model yang baru kemarin malam bertemu dengannya dan menawarkan pekerjaan model untuknya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di meja konter, memikirkan apakah ia akan menerima ajakan Sasuke atau tidak. Dan dengan segenap pertimbangan ia akan mencobanya saja. Tangan mungil itu kembali memencet tombol-tombol dan menunggu panggilannya diangkat oleh pria tampan berambut raven itu.

"_Siapa?"_

Langsung dan datang, begitulah sapaan Sasuke pada Sakura membuat gadis cantik itu memutar bola matanya.

"Aku Sakura, masih ingat kan Sasuke-san? Kemarin malam. Kopi hitam dan rambut merah muda?" kata Sakura jenaka. Ia bisa mendengar dengusan dari seberang dan itu membuat Sakura tertawa renyah. Senang sekali rasanya bisa menggoda pria dengan minim ekspresi itu.

"_Hn. Kenapa? Berniat menjadi modelku?" _

"Hm—itu…."

"_Jam lima sore, aku tidak sibuk. Aku akan memperlihatkan hasil karya lukisku."_

"Baiklah."

"_Sampai bertemu nanti. Aku akan menjemputmu di café" _ucap Sasuke dan menutup sambungan telepon begitu saja. Dasar seenaknya saja. Tapi meskipun begitu Sakura tersenyum manis, tak sabar menunggu sampai mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Gadis itu tak yakin ajakan ini termasuk berkencan atau tidak? Ia tak mengerti.

Sakura menunggu dan menunggu hingga beberapa jam sampai jam menunjukan angka lima dan suara bell pintu berbunyi. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dipintu saat pintu cokelat itu terbuka menampakkan sosok Sasuke. Kami-sama, pria itu tampan sekali dengan mantel biru dongker dan skinny jeans menghiasi tubuh atletisnya. Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Ini bukan saatnya ia mengagumi ketampanan Sasuke.

"Hn. Ayo," Sasuke mengisaratkan Sakura untuk mengikutinya keluar café.

"Hey, Sasuke-san. Kita pergi kemana sih?" tanya Sakura. Untuk saja ia sudah berganti pakaian tadi.

"Studio-ku. Disana tempatku menaruh semua karya lukisku." Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil Audi hitam miliknya. Menyuruh gadis merah muda itu masuk dengan cepat karena sendari tadi Sakura masih saja terlihat bengong. Entahlah, gadis itu apa sedang terpesona dengan Sasuke atau dengan mobil mewah milik Sasuke?

"Wow." Decakan kagum Sakura terdengar ditelinga Sasuke membuat pria tampan itu memutarkan bola matanya. Tingkah lucu Sakura yang mengamati seisi mobil Sasuke terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Tangan-tangan mungil itu mengelus pelan dan penuh kagum mobil Sasuke.

Rapi? Check

Mewah? Check

Canggih? Check

Harum Sasuke sekali? Check check check! Check tiga kali untuk itu, demi apa Sakura bisa mencium aroma maskulin mint dan citrus yang Sasuke sekali. AAAH. Menghirup aromanya saja bisa membuat Sakura berteriak dalam hati.

.

.

Studio milik Sasuke ternyata tak begitu jauh letaknya. Mereka bisa sampai disana hanya memakan waktu yang singkat saja.

Studio mewah milik Sasuke memiliki dua lantai, lantai bawah digunakan untuk membuat produksi semua karya lukisnya. Sementara lantai atasnya digunakan untuk menyimpan semua karya lukisnya. Sasuke juga memiliki sebuah gallery paintings yang tak jauh dari tempat studionya.

"Woaah." Sakura melihat semua karya Sasuke disana. Beberapa digantungkan di tembok, dan beberapa lagi masih di lantai. Mata emerald itu meneliti dibeberapa sisi tembok studio Sasuke yang terisi penuh oleh karya lukisan pria tampan itu.

Tangan mungil Sakura terulur di sebuah lukisan sunset dengan sebuah tangan lentik yang mewarnai lukisannya.

"Cantik." Gumam Sakura kagum.

"Hn." Sasuke melihat kearah gadis merah muda itu, "Sakura, jadi kau bersedia mendi model untuk karya lukisku?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, "Hm?"

"Hn. Aku punya tema baru. Untuk winter season."

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya ia masih tidak mempercayainya kalau seniman dan model seperti Sasuke memintanya menjadi model untuk karya lukis pria itu.

"Hn? Tenang saja, kau akan kubayar dengan—"

Sakura buru-buru memotong ucapan Sasuke, "Oh tidak-tidak, kau tidak perlu sampai membayarku segala Sasuke-san," protesnya pula.

"Hn. Jadi kau setuju?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "jadi, dimana aku memulainya? "

Pria tampan berambut raven itu mengendarkan pandangannya kesekeliling studio-nya sampai mata onyx-nya melihat sofa merah marun yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Kau bisa duduk di sofa itu." Ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk sofa.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju sofa , lalu melihat kembali pada sang pelukis. "Aku harus berpose seperti apa, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke terlihat memikirkan sejenak lalu mulai beranjak mengambil sesuatu meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya bingung. Setelah beberapa saat Sasuke kembali dengan membawa selembar selimut bulu bewarna putih tulang.

"Kau duduk di sofa itu dengan kaki yang sepenuhnya naik keatas sofa sambil berselimut ini seakan-akan kau tengah kedinginan." Terang Sasuke menjelaskan.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan lekas berpose seperti yang Sasuke perintahkan. Tak begitu sulit berpose seperti itu, karena menurutnya semua orang pasti sudah pernah mengalami posisi yang memeluk diri sendiri dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat gadis merah muda itu yang terlihat menurut padanya. Tangan besarnya tanpa di komando lagi sudah mengacak pelan rambut berwarna seperti bunga kebanggaan Jepang. Terasa halus dan harum cherry yang begitu menguar dari sang gadis membuat Sasuke nyaris kehilangan kendali. Digelengkannya kepalanya guna mengusir pemikiran itu. Diraihnya selimut putih tulang itu dan membetulkan posisi selimut di tubuh mungil Sakura.

Setelah merasa pas dengan posisi Sakura, pria tampan itu berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya dengan beberapa peralatan lukis yang sudah tersaji disana.

"Sasuke-san, ekspresi wajahku harus bagaimana? Senyum, tertawa atau menggigil kedinginan?"

"Kerucutkan bibirmu."

Bola mata hijau itu terlihat mengerjap, "nani?"

"Kerucutkan bibirmu, Sakura."

"Kerucutkan bibir?"

"Hn." Kata Sasuke mempertegas. Sakura cepat-cepat mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melihat itu Sasuke jadi tersenyum geli. Ya ampun, gadis itu jadi terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan biir pink yang mengerucut dan pose imut dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya itu.

Tangan terampil Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil pencil lukis dan membuat sketsa gambar terlebih dahulu dan berlanjut ke tahap selanjutnya.

Setelah satu jam berlangsung, Sasuke berhasil member warna sebagian lukisan Sakura walau hanya bagian rambut merah muda Sakura dan sofa merah marun.

"Sasuke-san, aku lelah mengerucutkan bibirku." Keluh Sakura ketika merasakan kaku di bibirnya karena terlalu lama berpose yang sama.

"Tahan beberapa menit lagi, Sakura."

"Baiklah," desah Sakura kembali berpose dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan bola mata besar yang terus mengarah ke Sasuke. Sepertinya gadis merah muda itu melupakan bahwa ia masih ada pekerjaan yang menunggunya.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke telah menyelesaikan lukisannya. Pria raven itu merentangkan tangannya untuk merenggangkan ototnya yang pegal.

"Hn, Selesai."

Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan mata besarnya itu dengan bibir yang mengeluarkan desahan pelan. "akhirnya selesai juga… rasanya aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku lagi."

Pria tampan berambut raven itu tersenyum kecil, "itu wajar karena kau duduk dengan posisi itu hingga beberapa jam."

Sakura cemberut saja, tangan mungilnya memijat pelan kakinya guna melemaskan otot kaku disana.

"Aaah," Sakura terpekik pelan ketika ia memaksakan kakinya untuk berdiri. Rasanya ngilu sekaligus geli secara bersamaan.

"Pelan saja, Sakura."

Sakura meringis pelan, "boleh aku lihat lukisannya?" tanyanya pula.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura dengan membawa hasil lukisannya. Sakura melebarkan matanya ketika melihat hasil lukisan Sasuke yang sangat bagus, solah-olah lukisan itu hanya hasil foto seorang professional bukan hasil dari lukisan.

"Cantik," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Hn, cantik." Sasuke menanggapi juga. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung bersemu merah saat menyadari onyx Sasuke sedang mengamatinya dengan intens.

"Maksudku lukisanmu cantik, Sasuke-san. Kau pelukis yang berbakat." Terang Sakura gelagapan. Atau memang dilubuk hatinya ia berharap pujian Sasuke mengarap padanya bukan pada lukisannya itu. _Konyol sekali kau, _Sakura meggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hn."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku membaca interview-mu di majalah."

"Hn. Itu Interview minggu lalu."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, "benar kau sudah berumur 25 tahun Sasuke-san?"

"Hn. Kenapa?"

Ditanya balik seperti itu membuat Sakura terdiam. Kenapa ia sampai menanyakan itu sih? Pertanyaan tak bermutu, gadis itu mendumel dalam hati. "err…kenapa kau belum menikah?"

Crap! Pertanyaan yang lebih bodoh lagi, Sakura kembali mendumel kesal.

"Bukankah kau membaca Interview itu? Aku belum menemukan yang cocok." Kata Sasuke acuh.

"iI'm searching for the perfect person," tambahnya lagi membuat Sakura kembali menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Err…Sasuke-san? Apa kau tidak merasa ini semua aneh? Maksudku, kita baru saja kenal kemarin tetapi kau sudah mengajakku untuk menjadi model lukisanmu."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "ku pikir tidak."

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya, "aah Sasuke-san," keluhnya pula

"Sasuke-san akan menjual berapa lukisannya?" Sakura kembali bertanya karena pensaraan. Jangan-jangan lukisan yang ia menjadi modelnya hanya laku dengan harga rendah?

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya, I'm keeping it for myself."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya merasa kurang jelas dengan kalimat terakhir Sasuke, "nani, Sasuke-san?"

"Tidak,"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, "omong-omong ini jam berapa ya?" Gadis itu baru menyadari ia belum melihat jam setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan lukisannya tadi.

Pria itu melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, "7.30 pm. Kenapa?"

Sakura melebarkan matanya kaget. Sial, ia lupa dengan pekerjaannya di café. Tadi itu ia hanya ijin sebentar dengan Ji-san, tetapi ini hampir waktunya tutup café.

"Aku harus pergi. Terimakasih ya Sasuke-san." Kata Sakura. Saat gadis itu mencoba berdiri, ia kembali meringis nyeri karena kakinya masih kram dan itu membuat keseimbangannya goyah dan menimpa tubuh Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

Kedua manusia berbeda jenis itu saling menatap kedua bola mata masing-masing. Nafas hangat mereka membaur menjadi satu.

"Sasuke-san….."

* * *

**to be continued**

words for story only: 2,424

terimakasih review/follow/fav-nya yak temen2. Gomen baru update sekarang hehe lumayan panjang kan? Sorry pengen saya panjangin lagi sampe 3K lebih tapi kok udah buntu dijalan. Padahal saya sendiri paling suka baca fanfic yang panjang2 hehe. Next chap diusahain lebih dipanjangin target sampe 3K lebih yaa #praying.

Dan benar sekali untuk yang menebak ceritanya bakal ringan2 aja hehe paling dikit masalah dipertengahan juga ga panjang2 deh janji takut buntu ditengah jalan soalnya. Saya masih amatir bikin yang complicated story, nanti belajar lagi deh sama author SS disini. Thanksssss.

_**Baby628**__, __**blaueFEE**__, __**An Uchiha Fan**__, __**vinestash**__, __**Kiera Uchiha**__, __**UchihaCherryHaruno12**__, __**SSL**__: maaf pendek yaa, dan maaf saya putuskan melanjutkan ffnya lol *keraskepala*, __**UchiHaruno Misaki**__, __**LoveSasuSaku**__, __**Vierra**__, __**gapunya akun**__, __**Azi-chan**__, __**undhott**__, __**GaemSJ**__, __**Cherry Ryl-chan**__, __**caesarpuspita**__, __**Aoi Yukari**__, __, __**suket alang alang**_

Terimakasih sekali lagi. Kalau ga keberatan minta review lagi yaa :D

Arigato, xoxo

KimmyR

.


End file.
